Family Business
by FizzyGirl
Summary: Vogga's brother, Motta, comes home to visit on business. Set between stories 'Caught' and 'Reaching Out'. Request.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Request. Set between the stories 'Caught' and 'Reaching Out' written by Moony3003.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Business<strong>

Night had descended on Nal Hutta and silence prevailed throughout the grand palace located towards the North. The stars and moon glittered behind a haze of fog and thick cloud, their beauty going unnoticed by all, even the guards that stood outside the front entrance.

The insides of the palace were silent. Each corridor was empty and most rooms vacant of life. Towards the inner most room, in a private sanctum, Vogga the Hutt sat in the centre of the ostentatious area on a long, comfortable platform.

Large green eyes roamed the room, gliding across the elegant white walls decorated with tapestries painted in black and gold and passing along the aesthetic water fountain that was mounted in the corner, the soothing sound of rushing water filling the air. But it ceased when they hit the tall slender human standing on his left.

The human's long, platinum blonde hair cascaded down her svelte, pale body, ending at small waves above her hips. A traditional slave outfit covered her body, a sheeting of opaque material shielding the areas that were off limits to the prying eyes of others.

Jade's slim fingers worked against his thick skin, making shivers of pleasure rush through his body. As she worked, he turned his attention back onto the datapad in his stout hand. His round eyes roamed over the information pouring onto the screen, most of it quite pleasing.

After several more minutes of silence a consistent beeping sounded through the room and Vogga looked up in vague interest, watching as the transmission communication system buzzed to life. The familiar figure of a male Arconan rose up from the floor, semi-transparent from the holo transmission. Jhrag Sojrak looked as he always did; swathed in a floor length mahogany robe, pinned together by an emerald jewel at the front. Even through the holo form, his bronze skin showed through as did the gold eyes that held Vogga's gaze.

"Lord Vogga," spoke Jhrag politely, giving a slight bow.

"Yes," drawled Vogga, lazily looking through the majordomo. "What is it?"

"Master Motta requests an audience," answered Jhrag in the same tone.

"Granted, of course," said Vogga, joyously, handing the datapad off to Jade who placed it on a small, silver table that sat against the wall before retaking her place.

Jhrag nodded his odd shaped head once before sidestepping out of view and a Hutt took his place, slithering into sight. The two Hutts looked at each other, both of their faces showing contentment at seeing one another. They each gave a polite gesture and it was Vogga that spoke first.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Motta?"

"I am coming to visit, brother," answered Motta. "We have business to discuss and I would finally like a chance to see your wonderful fighter in action this time around."

Vogga chuckled, his skin wobbling along with it grotesquely. "It is a sight to see and will be worth the wait, I promise," boasted Vogga, a wide grin plastered across his face. "When will you be coming?"

"Within days," declared Motta. "I'm not far away. I look forward to seeing you."

"Likewise," said Vogga.

The transmission ended and the holo form of Motta vanished into thin air. Vogga closed his eyes and seemed to take a deep breath before reopening them and focusing on Jade, gesturing for her to move in front of him which she did, leaning in close without any hesitation.

"Inform the others of the special guest that will be arriving in a few days," said Vogga. "I expect nothing but the best from all of you and I expect you to keep everyone in line. Do not let me down."

Jade bowed. "Yes, master."

A gesture was given for her to leave and Jade obediently turned and left the room, instantly heading towards the slave quarters. Vogga watched as she left and as soon as she was out of sight, he waved a stubby hand behind him, calling for his majordomo. Tarquin was in sight in seconds.

"Give Shu'Rahn an extra round of training this week and make it interesting," ordered Vogga.

The Hutt went silent, humming to himself smugly, knowing that Tarquin would come up with the perfect idea on his own as he usually did. The green Twi'lek slipped from the room noiselessly and Vogga smiled. Motta's visit, although unexpected, was sure to be eventful and opulent.

* * *

><p>The palace gym was empty, save for two people. A guard stood at the door as lookout, keeping an eye on the young boy in the pool. The sound of water was all that filled the room, the splashing getting slightly louder each time he reached the end and turned around to go back again.<p>

After thirty-five laps were completed, Shu'Rahn stopped and glanced around the barren gymnasium. The Weequay guard stood rigidly still, his deep yellow eyes focused directly ahead of him. Even though the eyes weren't on him Shu'Rahn knew that he was still being watched. The guards here were good at their jobs, they never missed a thing.

For a few moments Shu'Rahn treaded water, waiting for his breath to return before restarting again. But just as he was about to go, he stopped as the main door opened, echoing through the room. Shu'Rahn's eyes shot towards it, watching as a green Twi'lek entered, his long robes of dark brown sweeping behind him.

"You have a special training session," stated Tarquin sharply. "Shower, change and report to the training room located in the dungeons."

"Yes, sir," said Shu'Rahn.

In the brilliant natural light spilling into the room from the high windows that surrounded the gym, Shu'Rahn could see the small glint in Tarquin's eyes that gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. There's been a few times in the past where that look had been there before and it never turned out good.

Shu'Rahn pulled himself up out of the pool and looked towards the door again. The end of Tarquin's robes swished out of sight and the door shut with a solid thud. Streams of water rushed down Shu'Rahn's legs from the soaked purple and white swim briefs as he walked towards the changing room, the guard moving to follow him.

The room of wooden benches and metal lockers soon came into view. The tiled floor was cool under his feet, his wet feet making it more noticeable and he walked towards the showers. As the clean pure water washed his body, Shu'Rahn's mind raced with all the possibilities he could think of as to what Tarquin's words could mean but he wasn't sure any of them were close to what was the truth.

The shower only went a couple minutes and Shu'Rahn dried himself off quickly, going to his locker for his clean and dry black loincloth that hung there and speedily, he changed, not wanting to keep anyone waiting too long. The locker closed with a metallic slam and he left the change room, nodding once to the guard to show he was ready.

Without acknowledging it, the guard turned and began leading the way. They left the gymnasium and went through several floors and flights of stairs before they reached the dungeons. The deeper levels of the palace were one of the darkest and dampest places he'd ever seen. Just the thought of coming down here made his stomach flip unpleasantly.

The stale smell hit him instantly but he remained impassive and continued following the guard to the far side of the room, passing all the cells that the dungeons contained. The far door opened on its own accord and the guard stepped to the side, telling Shu'Rahn only he was to enter.

Feeling his nerves rising, the young boy stepped in, jumping faintly as the door slammed shut behind him. The room was horribly familiar. There was only one window and it was where Tarquin or whoever wanted to watch him could. The walls were of white stone, stained with blood and smears of other substances that made Shu'Rahn swallow hard as his eyes looked around anxiously.

A figure appeared in the window and Shu'Rahn instantly recognised the green Twi'lek, who stood up there stiffly, his hands behind his back. When he spoke, he voice boomed through the room, bouncing off the walls, making Shu'Rahn wince at the noise.

"Today you will fight a droid that plays with fire."

A dull clunk echoed the training area as a blunt sword was thrown in. Shu'Rahn glanced towards it, pausing for a second before moving and picking it up, swinging once as he normally did to get the feel of it again. Shu'Rahn glanced up at the viewing window, the comment about fire weighing on his mind.

But whatever questions he had were soon answered as a camouflaged door across the room opened, the sound of metal feet hammering against the ground. An antique white droid emerged and Shu'Rahn's eyes immediately looked it over, wanting to know what he was up against. Mounted on the left arm was a flamethrower and in the right hand was a sword.

Shu'Rahn took two small steps back before hitting the sullied, cold wall. The droid's head turned and the lifeless eyes focused on him. There was no hesitation with the machine. It stepped forwards, towards him. The silver blade in its hand shot up in flames, the blaze illuminating the room in an orange glow. Shu'Rahn's eyes shot to the flamethrower but it didn't seem to be active just yet.

The droid got even closer but Shu'Rahn didn't move until the last second, just as the droid striked with the flaming sword. It missed and hit the ground with a solid crack. Shu'Rahn fled to the other side, his eyes still on the droid, still looking it over to find a way through without getting burned. The fact that he could move much faster gave him a little hope.

When far enough away Shu'Rahn turned around and faced the droid again. It spun round and started towards him, no holds barred. Shu'Rahn sidestepped carefully, wanting a plan to form first before he did anything.

The flaming sword swung at him again when close enough but Shu'Rahn jumped back. The sword rolled back downwards and Shu'Rahn reeled his own sword up, connecting with it. The pressure pushing against him was great and he continued to push back, determined to get the weaker weapon out of the way.

But a click caught his attention and Shu'Rahn looked towards the other arm. The flamethrower activated, a stream of liquid fire pouring from the tip. At the last possible second Shu'Rahn jumped clear of the stream of fire but he didn't escape uninjured. Flames erupted from the hem of Shu'Rahn's black loincloth and as he skipped quickly away from the droid, patting the burning area.

The flames died down without much of a fight and he put his focus back on the droid that was already advancing. The flaming sword was raised and it came down towards him with frightening speed but Shu'Rahn was ready. He met it with his sword and pushed with all the strength he could muster. To his surprise the flaming sword shot out of the droid's metal hand and hit the wall behind it before clanging to the floor loudly.

Shu'Rahn took his opportunity and whirled his sword at the droid. Metal scraped against metal, creating a screeching sound that echoed through the training room. Shu'Rahn winced at the sound but held strong. The sword passed through the droid's side but wasn't deep enough to cut all the way through. The droid's now free arm swung at him, knocking him off his feet.

The young boy skidded across the floor, coming to stop metres away, the sword coming loose in grip. The droid turned to face him and the flamethrower heated up again, shooting out another beam of fire right at him. Shu'Rahn cried out in fear, scrambling along the ground towards his sword, wanting to avoid being entirely burned.

Swiftly, Shu'Rahn picked up the blade by its hilt and he ran towards the droid that was turning around again. But before it could turn completely he rammed his sword down against the droid's arm, cutting the flamethrower in half. Showers of fire rained down, spilling onto the white floor. A hint of a smile tugged at Shu'Rahn's lips as he twirled the sword, ready to give the final blow.

"Enough!" boomed a voice from above.

Shu'Rahn stopped midway through his action to look up to the viewing window. Tarquin stood in the centre, arms folded over his chest and a scowl across his face. The body language was enough for him to know he was in trouble.

"Vogga wants to see you," barked Tarquin before disappearing from sight.

The droid was remotely shut down and Shu'Rahn's shoulders slumped slightly as the door opened and two guards appeared. The Weequay had been joined by a bulky Trandoshan that hissed lightly under his breath. Shu'Rahn dropped the sword and walked through the door, towards Vogga's private room, the guards following behind.

* * *

><p>On entering Vogga's chambers, Shu'Rahn didn't look up. Instead, he chose to keep his eyes on the pristine floor, trying to will away the ringing in his ears that had become apparent in the quiet room. Tarquin stood beside Vogga as did Jade, although on the other side, her ministrations not stopping. The guards remained at the door and Shu'Rahn came to a stop, feeling a little unsure.<p>

"Come here, boy," ordered Vogga, a stubby finger gesturing at him.

Shu'Rahn obeyed and stepped forward. At a few metres away, he stopped. Subtly, he glanced towards Jade but there was no response from her. It seemed Jade knew he was in trouble just as much as he did but what it concerned he wasn't entirely sure. He hadn't done anything wrong since the last time, unless he was getting an extra punishment for it.

"How do you think you did?" drawled Vogga.

"Fine, sir," answered Shu'Rahn.

"Fine?" questioned Vogga.

Shu'Rahn frowned at the question but he kept his mouth shut. He nodded, not quite understanding. Considering it had been something new, he figured he'd done pretty well. The room turned even quieter, even Jade's actions were slowing a little.

"You did poorly!" yelled Vogga, startling the boy. "No, I take that back; poorly doesn't begin to cover your performance. Anything to say for yourself?"

Shu'Rahn stuttered for a moment before finding his voice. "I thought since it had been something I hadn't done before then-"

"Then you thought wrong!" shouted Vogga, his large face turning a different shade as it normally did when he was angry. "Performing badly against something just because it's new is no excuse. You'll have to face the consequences."

'Yes, sir," said Shu'Rahn, hanging his head.

"In a few days' time my brother, Motta will be arriving and I will not have you fail in such a disgraceful way when you fight," said Vogga in a dangerous tone, his round eyes narrowing. "You will improve and show me what you're really capable of or else."

"Yes, sir," repeated Shu'Rahn.

"Take him to the dungeons," ordered Vogga. "Since he couldn't handle fire perhaps the punishment should be hot. Use the irons."

The guards at the door moved and the Weequay grabbed him and with the Trandoshan followed, hissing menacingly all the while. All too soon the dungeons were back in view and Shu'Rahn felt himself dragged towards a door he'd never been into but had heard rumours about.

The Trandoshan pushed open the heavy iron door they came upon and the heat instantly hit Shu'Rahn in the face, making him flinch backwards. The Weequay grunted and pushed him inside. The guards trailed behind and closed the door once all were inside.

Shu'Rahn's eyes widened as he looked around the room. The heat was intense, more than anything he'd ever felt before. Fire burned in two corners and the space was dark, the only light from the flames that danced, making him nervous.

Across the room his eyes caught a male Feeorin. The orange light lit up his dark yellow skin and ominous bright red eyes. The grip around his arm tightened and the Weequay pushed him towards one of two tables in another corner. The guard lifted him and made him lie on the hot slab.

"New meat for you, Zeb," whispered the Trandoshan in a raspy voice.

Shu'Rahn was roughly pushed into place and two straps enclosed around his wrists while a third wrapped around his ankles and one was also pulled across his torso. When the two guards turned their backs, Shu'Rahn pulled up against the bonds, checking to see how strong they were and instantly he realised they would be impossible to break free from but even if he wanted to, he also knew he wouldn't even get halfway to the door before being caught.

The two guards left the room, leaving Shu'Rahn alone with the very big and brawny Feeorin. Shu'Rahn's breathing turned shallow as Zeb approached. Large hands grabbed the sides of the table and pulled it. He only moved a few feet before it stopped again but above him Shu'Rahn could see two large irons above, each one searing red with heat.

The Feeorin moved back to his station and Shu'Rahn's breathing turned worse, knowing exactly what was going to happen. The sounds of machinery filled the room and the irons began to lower towards him. As they got closer, Shu'Rahn held his breath. They landed on his chest and the screams were instant, ringing out through the dungeons.

* * *

><p>The torture ended with the irons being lifted and the guards returning to pull Shu'Rahn free off the metal slab. With him unable to walk on his own, they dragged him to his cell. The metal door slid open and they threw him inside, not caring where he landed or that he groaned in pain, rolling onto his side, bringing his legs up to his chest.<p>

The walls, floor and ceiling were made of stone, sloping down towards a drain that sat in the middle of the floor. There were no windows, except for the one in the door that allowed the guards to see into the room before retrieving him. The only furniture in the cell was a flat mattress in the corner and a trunk at the end of it.

Shu'Rahn gasped, taking in a large gulp of air before attempting to move. Pain radiated through his body as he managed to crawl to the side, using the cool stone wall to prop up against. The coldness of them was almost unbearable but it was a nice change to the searing heat of the irons that had been pressed against his chest for an indistinguishable amount of time.

He didn't know how much more time had passed before the door opened again. Shu'Rahn half expected the guards to come back in and haul him somewhere else but it wasn't them that appeared in the doorway. It was Jade. She was still in the traditional white slave outfit and he could see both hands were full. In one was a bucket of water and the other was a tube of cream.

Jade's silver eyes landed straight on him and slowly, she stepped into the cell. Settling beside him, she placed the bucket and tube down gently. Giving him a small smile, she grabbed the small pale yellow sponge and dampened it.

"This might hurt a little but it'll be cooling at least," said Jade sympathetically.

Shu'Rahn nodded, acknowledging that he heard her but he gave no reply. Instead, he watched as Jade cautiously took hold of his shoulder to steady him while she sponged his chest. At the initial contact, Shu'Rahn jumped and hissed through his teeth but after a few seconds, he calmed. When Jade was satisfied the wounds were clean she picked up the tube of cream.

"This will sting," she warned.

"I know," said Shu'Rahn in a low voice.

Jade applied the cream to the wounds and almost immediately, Shu'Rahn whimpered at the pain it caused. Jade hung her head and concentrated on getting it on, no matter how much it hurt. This had to be done to make sure there were no infections and that he healed quickly.

"You know Motta is coming," said Jade, wanting to get the boy's mind off his wounds and onto something else.

"I know," repeated Shu'Rahn. "And I'll have to do much better or I won't survive the next punishment."

The thought made Jade feel sad but part of her knew there was some truth in his words. This was probably the angriest she had seen Vogga at Shu'Rahn and it was only training. She hated to imagine what the Hutt might do if it was the real thing and he did just as bad.

"It'll be alright," said Jade. "We're here. Just recuperate and refocus. When the time comes, you'll do great."

"I will," assured Shu'Rahn determinedly. "I will."

Jade managed a small smile at the boy's words and she nodded, agreeing with him. She knew that after what had happened that Shu'Rahn was going to do everything to make it back in Vogga's good graces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sky was clear as Vogga's ship landed on Nar Shaddaa. From where they were the moon seemed quieter than usual. The exit ramp extended as soon as the engines were shut off and the group on board were ready to depart, the leader especially most eager judging by the look on his wide face. Around him and his entourage were a few guards and behind them were his slaves with another few guards watching them.

The ship's main door opened and the group walked out into the night air, the noise hitting them hard, a few of them audibly inhaling deeply at the fresh air. They walked only a few streets before they came upon their intended destination. The complex in the near distance was massive; the tall columns in front made it seem impressive and the high arched windows on the upper levels easily letting in tons of light. In a matter of minutes they reached the concrete walkway and they crossed it, passing under the ivy green archway directly in the middle.

The four slaves at the back of the group followed obediently, keeping quiet like everybody else. The newest among them subtly looked at the other three, wondering if any of them were having the same thoughts she was. This would be a perfect time to escape. There were limited guards, there were plenty of places to hide and they weren't inside yet. After another look, Mira realised the other slaves hadn't noticed a thing nor had they looked at her. This was Mira's second visit but the others had been here more times and Mira had a distinct feeling that they weren't brave enough to take a chance.

A pair of double doors opened at their approach and with a simple gesture from Vogga the group split into two. Vogga, along with his entourage, walked down a long corridor that seemed unending and the slaves were left with a few guards, being directed down an opposite corridor. The walls were stone, adorned with paintings of foreign landscapes and still objects and the scent of something flowery wafted in the air. With a glance ahead and behind her, it was quickly decided this was the perfect opportunity. It was now or never.

A cry of surprise flew from one of the guard's mouths as he dropped to the ground, his weapon sliding away from him. The red-headed slave spun again, kicking him in the face, sending him flat on his back unconscious. The other two guards at the front, hearing the noise turned to see what the commotion was and Mira was ready. In seconds, she grabbed a painting from the wall and threw it towards them. It hit the one on the right in the hand. He dropped his weapon in surprise before a look of anger closed over his face. The other guard cocked his weapon.

"Stand down, little girl," he hissed menacingly, pointing the barrel at her heart as though daring her.

"Never," she said before she moved.

Knowing he wouldn't openly shoot in the corridor, she ran straight towards him, hurtling into him, knocking them both to the carpeted floor. She was first to recover, jumping to her feet instantly before turning and sprinting towards the open entrance that was unguarded. The sounds of groaning and sobs could be heard behind her but she didn't stop.

"Mira!" shouted Kaida.

At the end of the corridor, Mira stopped and turned, her chest rising and falling sharply as she tried to catch her breath and will the panic away. The other three slaves were huddled together on the floor, leaning against the wall. Risa shielded Layilqua while Kaida looked towards her, her eyes wide and fearful. But Mira didn't listen. She ran towards the entrance and escaped through the open doors. Once outside, Mira kept going. At the end of the walkway, she turned off and headed towards the streets.

The granite sett streets turned into a labyrinth with all the twists and turns she took, trying to get as far away from Vogga's complex as she possible could. The marketplace could be seen ahead and Mira looked down briefly before cursing under her breath. She only just remembered she was wearing a slave outfit and it wasn't something one should be seen in when out alone. It could give the wrong impression.

Heading towards the marketplace, Mira turned off into the first alley she found and poked her head around to look around without being out in the open. Traders were out and about, trying to sell their wares and streams of people walked around. Mira ignored everyone and focused on the stands, knowing that there had to be something of use.

A few blocks away, the hem of a brown robe swayed in the slight breeze. Not wanting to be seen in front of all those people, Mira cautiously walked down the alleyway, going around the few blocks to the other side. The hooded robe was hung on a long steel pole along with a few other garments that were of no interest. Mira took a few steps forward and when the opportune moment came, she snatched the robe off the pole and fled back into the alley.

The hooded robe went on easily and was clearly too large as the sleeves went past her hands and the hem dragged along the ground. Putting up the hood to hide her face, Mira left the alleyway and headed towards the other end of the marketplace, hoping to find something else just as useful.

* * *

><p>Back at the complex, Vogga sat in the room off the main entertainment area and looked over a few reports that had been handed to him. The preparations for his brother's arrival were already underway and Vogga was overseeing everything to make sure it was correct. At events such as these, he couldn't let anything go wrong; his reputation was on the line.<p>

The early evening was shortly interrupted when the leader of his guards walked through the door, heading straight towards his majordomo. The Trandoshan whispered something inaudible and afterwards, the Twi'lek instantly moved towards him, bowing as he stopped a few metres away.

"What is it?" asked Vogga grouchily.

"Kresh has something to report," said Tarquin.

Vogga silently gestured for his head guard to come forward. The tall, muscular Trandoshan stepped forward. The glossy green skin shimmered under the bright lights, accentuated by the black combat gear he wore, completed with a silver dagger on one hip, a blaster on the other and a long, pointed blade slung across his back.

"The new slave Mira has escaped," hissed Kresh. "Should I gather search parties to locate her?"

"Put them on full alert!" ordered Vogga, his eyes widening and his face contorting in anger. "Find her and bring her to me!"

Kresh nodded his head once to show he understood and without another word, he turned swiftly on the heel of his black combat boots and left the room. Vogga watched after him, knowing that he would get the task done with a minimal of fuss and bring back the girl.

* * *

><p>The temperature was beginning to drop and Mira was still trying to find the way out of this sector. She knew that the sections beyond this one weren't much better but it would be out of Vogga's territory and that would be a good start. But the way out grew more and more confusing as the amount of streets never seemed to end and the fear of being found was becoming stronger and stronger. The cloak hid her well but the odd pairs of eyes glanced at her and it made her nervous.<p>

The large marketplace came to an end and Mira soon found herself in a residential area. The number of people around thinned but it didn't ease the feeling still rising in her chest. Mira continued walking, her eyes frequently scanning for a ship or even a familiar face. But the residential area was soon behind her and the business district was ahead, the music from the clubs already reaching her ears.

Shaking her head Mira kept walking, managing to pick up the pace a little, knowing that there would be people out looking for her. After several more turns, Mira slowed, seeing a few heavily guarded Weequay's up ahead. None of them turned as she passed but Mira kept an eye on them as she rounded the next corner, knowing she was close. But Mira didn't get far, bumping into something solid.

On turning around, she came eye to eye with Kresh. Mira stumbled back and tripped over her own feet as shock riddled her body. She hit the ground hard, and she scrambled to move backwards, away from the Trandoshan and the few guards that were with him, their weapons only half raised. Kresh faced her and stretched to his full height, hissing menacingly as he smiled at her.

"It seems I've caught you," he said in a pleased tone. "Going to come quietly, my pretty?"

Mira clambered to her feet and turned the other way, wanting to get away. "No," she muttered, sounding out of breath, feeling the panic constrict her chest.

But the attempt was in vain as there were more guards that had arrived and were blocking the way. Mira mumbled incoherently under her breath and searched unsuccessfully for another way out but there wasn't one. Kresh advanced, brandishing a stun baton. The weapon ignited and he launched at Mira, ignoring the whimpering yelp she gave at realising what was about to happen.

An electrical shock passed over Mira's body, jolting it off the ground by a few feet before she crumpled to a heap at the Trandoshan's feet. Kresh smiled, showing his white pointed teeth, his eyes gleaming at his triumph. Vogga was going to be very pleased.

* * *

><p>In just under an hour, Mira was taken back to the complex, stripped of the brown cloak and placed in a chain collar. The lead guard grabbed hold of the chain and pulled Mira along down each corridor towards Vogga, half the time dragging her on her knees.<p>

Mira grappled at the collar, caring more about getting it off then what was going to happen when they entered Vogga's private chambers. But the thick material wouldn't budge; all it gave her were sore fingers. When the door came into view, Mira's eyes widened a little in fear, knowing there was going to be an awful punishment waiting for her on the other side.

The door opened to reveal Vogga's private chambers which were lavishly decorated. The white walls were bright, heightened by the round, luminous lights that adorned them. A wide, gold dais stood in the centre, seating Vogga on top of it. The Hutt appeared to be doing nothing other than waiting for her arrival.

Once inside the room, the door closed behind her and she was instantly handed off to Tarquin who approached Vogga with Mira. Kresh stepped back, placing his hands behind him as he waited for his next orders. A sharp cry sounded through the room as Mira was yanked up roughly and shoved towards Vogga. Mira fell forward and put her hands out to steady herself against the enormous mass before her.

Vogga chuckled and licked his lips with his large, wet tongue. Mira looked away in disgust, her nose wrinkling and her eyes closing, wanting to pretend she was somewhere else. Large hands gripped her hips and moved upwards. Mira audibly groaned, feeling more and more disgusted as the hands continued travelling up, the slimy hands groping her breasts.

"It seems you've been a bad girl," murmured Vogga, only loud enough for her to hear.

Mira didn't respond. Instead, she was trying to think of something else other than the hands groping and squeezing her breasts. The Hutt's breathing turned heavy and Mira swallowed down the small amount of vomit that rose up in her throat, burning it on the way.

"You need to learn your place," said Vogga, an amused smile hitting his face.

A yelp sounded as the chain was yanked and a hand pressed against the back of Mira's neck, forcing her to look at Vogga. Mira opened her eyes and focused on the Hutt. Vogga's round green eyes stared into her hazel ones. The Hutt's large hands moved back down her body and gripped her behind, squeezing both cheeks hard. Vogga chuckled with content and Mira could see the pleased look in his eyes. It only made her feel sicker.

"I've just had a wonderful idea," whispered Vogga. "And I'm sure you'll agree with me but until things are arranged you're gonna have to sit tight."

At a silent gesture from Vogga, Tarquin moved forward and forced Mira to lie on the dais in front of Vogga. The Twi'lek majordomo moved back and collected a few more datapads for Vogga that needed his approval before more arrangements were made.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and the room was quiet. Vogga was asleep on his dais and Mira was also, still lying in front of him. Tarquin and Kresh were still the only other people in the room; most of Vogga's entourage were elsewhere, preparing for Motta's arrival.<p>

A beeping noise sounded through the room and Tarquin moved to answer the call. The conversation was short and when it ended, the Twi'lek moved towards Vogga and stepped onto the dais, leaning forward to whisper in the Hutt's ear.

"Master…"

Vogga woke with a start, his eyes widening and spinning around to see his majordomo standing beside him. The Twi'lek leaned closer still and whispered to Vogga.

"Sir, your brother will be arriving in a few short hours."

Vogga shifted on the dais in a mixture of surprise and happiness, disturbing Mira who awoke, blinking rapidly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Make preparations for his arrival," said Vogga, dismissing Tarquin.

The Twi'lek bowed slightly and left the room. Vogga then gestured towards his lead guard. Kresh moved off the wall he'd been leaning against and he walked over to Vogga, standing a few feet away from him.

"Kresh, escort Mira to the side room and get her changed into her new outfit," instructed Vogga.

The Trandoshan nodded once, showing that he understood and he grabbed the metal chain and pulled Mira off the dais and towards the door. With a glanced back, Mira saw the smile that spread across Vogga's face as he watched her. It filled her with terror and the images of the outfit and what she'd be made to do raced through her mind.

Kresh led her down the corridor and into the first room on the left hand side. It was small and bare, containing no furniture other than a large metal locker that covered the length of the entire wall opposite the door. Kresh dragged her to the middle of the room and released his hold on the chain. Mira staggered to her feet and looked behind her. The door was still open but hopes of escape were dashed immediately as three more guards entered the room, two of them moving forward to hold her still.

When stable and unable to move, Mira glanced up looked towards the lockers, where Kresh was now standing. One was opened and something removed. The Trandoshan then closed the small metal door and turned back to face her, holding up an outfit teasingly as she walked back to her. Mira's jaw dropped and her eyes broadened at the sight of it. The outfit was even more revealing than the one she had on. It consisted of nothing more than a black G-string thong and a matching top that was just a strip of material designed to cover only her nipples and stretch to clasp behind her back.

A heavy struggle ensued as Kresh made the third guard hold the outfit while he removed the current one she was wearing. Mira twisted and turned almost violently, wanting the hands off her but Kresh didn't relent; her actions only making him angry. A snarl ripped through the air and Kresh swung a hand, smacking Mira across the face before leaning in close, their noses inches apart.

"You should learn to play nice, little girl," he said, hissing heavily. "Perhaps if you don't learn, Vogga will hand you over to us and believe me, we won't be as nice."

Mira doubted everything he said but she held her tongue. The clothes on her body came off with a loud snap and the tatters were thrown carelessly to the ground. The new outfit was placed on her body, the struggling still continuing but not as fiercely as last time. Once it was on, Kresh stepped back and admired the view. Everything was in place and the outfit looked good and with that, he rounded up the guards, instructing them to bring her along.

The small group left the room and returned to the corridor, heading back towards Vogga's private chambers. The door opened with a light hiss and the guards entered, two of them dragging Mira in who seemed more than reluctant to comply with anything.

"Chain her up," said Vogga, pointing towards the ceiling.

Kresh nodded and clicked his fingers. The guards hauled Mira towards the right spot and Kresh linked the chain up with another before kicking Mira in the leg, forcing her to her knees. A groan rolled from her mouth but it went ignored and the chain was attached to the ceiling and pulled until it was straight, lifting her arms above her head. Releasing the chain, Kresh continued, binding Mira's legs together with a length of rope handed to him.

"Tarquin, give her something to make her feel relaxed," ordered Vogga.

The majordomo moved from Vogga's side and approached with a glass full of red wine at the ready. Mira eyed it nervously, knowing there was something else in there other than the wine she could see. Tarquin placed the glass at her lips and gripped her jaw roughly, forcing her mouth open. The contents were instantly poured in and before Mira could spit it out Tarquin placed a hand over her mouth and nose, cutting off the air supply, waiting for her to swallow it. In seconds, it went down and Tarquin removed his hand and walked away, retaking his previous position.

"Good…" hummed Vogga, the smile still present on his face. "Kaida, Risa, play with our guest here. I think she could use a little more relaxation."

The two slave girls approached Mira, who looked up at them with half-lidded eyes, her head moving side to side slowly, not wanting any of this to happen. But the drugs effect was almost instantaneous, making her body feel numb and weak. The two girls stopped at her side and looked to Vogga curiously.

"What would you like us to do, Master?" asked Kaida, coolly.

"Surprise me," answered Vogga. "But do make sure Mira enjoys herself."

Kaida and Risa mirrored each other's movements and kneeled down to Mira's height. Four hands touched her body and Mira jumped faintly at the contact. The soft hands roamed every inch, gently caressing the skin and giving the red-head goose bumps all over. Kaida was first to move. Her hands gently cupped Mira's breasts, rolling them softly in the palms of her hands, gradually getting a little harsher each time.

Risa moved closer to Mira and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a slow and undemanding kiss. Both moaned at the contact, Mira's coming out involuntarily. A growl near sounded and told them that they were doing something right, so both girls continued. Risa deepened the kiss with Mira as Kaida's ministrations intensified.

All of it lasted several minutes before either of them moved, deciding it was time to do something else. Risa broke the kiss and moved back while Kaida reached up and removed the top covering Mira's nipples. Her breasts bounced freely in their naked glory all for Vogga to see and another sound reached them, this one more like a frustrated snarl.

Both of them jumped as a few things were dropped beside them and Risa wasted no time in picking it up. It was a black leather gag with a red rubber ball in the front. Risa tilted forward and gently lifted Mira's lolling head up before placing it in her mouth and clipping it together behind her head. Mira groaned at the discomfort it created but it went ignored and Risa relocated as Kaida readied the objects in her hands.

A long, silver needle was thrust through Mira's erect nipple, making her body turn rigid and eliciting a muffled scream from behind the ball gag. The hazel eyes widened momentarily before her body slowly went limp, the drugs reclaiming her. A round gold hoop was placed through the newly pierced hole and the silver jewels hanging off it jingled lightly with each of Kaida's movements.

The same thing was done with the other nipple, earning another muffled scream. Kaida wiped up the small drops of blood with the cloth in her hand and moved back, allowing Vogga to see their handiwork. Vogga's great green eyes glanced Mira over a few times, taking her in.

"Very good," murmured Vogga appreciatively. "Good news, Mira. Your punishment is sufficient and you will be the centrepiece for the celebration when my brother arrives. Get comfortable."

Vogga chuckled after his statement and Mira just continued to hang there, her head slouching against her chest, her shoulders slumped in defeat. It seemed things were going to get a lot worse before they got any better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The party in the tallest skyscraper of Vogga's complex was in full swing. The enormous throne room was decked out, surpassing the Hutt's usual exorbitance. The thick columns in each corner were draped with sparkling gold and silver particles stuck to it, giving it an impressive shimmer. The far side wall was one long window with two large doors cut in even spacing's to allow access to the balconies. Just off the centre of the room hung a delicate and striking chandelier that was a mixture of brilliant golds and salient silvers.

Two tables lined either sides of the wall near the main door, covered in foods and drinks from all over the galaxy, easily able to satisfy the needs of any guest. A long, white table cloth hovered above the ground and tall, silver candle sticks sat a metre apart from each other, casting a dim orange light toward each end. Lights of assorted colours adorned the high ceiling, the kaleidoscope effect flowing onto the pristine white marble floor.

A stage sat at the back wall with a high dark blue curtain that was pulled back, showing the three slaves currently entertaining on stage. The backdrop was a black wall with lights shining from it, giving the illusion of stars. Music pumped from the sides, supporting the girls' sensual movements. At the opposite end on a thick, gold dais was Vogga, his green eyes wide and a large smile on his ample face as he enjoyed the activities while waiting for the guest of honour. A huge floor to ceiling window was behind him but the view wasn't currently on the Hutt's mind. Instead, it was the all the girls on stage that easily grabbed his attention with each twirl their matching bikini's of solid gold distracting.

But despite the magnificent and impressive decorations throughout the room, including a rare painting and two beautifully crafted statues, the most easily impressive one was Mira. The red-headed ex-bounty hunter hung in the centre of the room, her arms bound high above her head and her feet bound with a length of rope. Everything apart from her groin was exposed, including the supple, round breasts with the newly pierced nipples. Several expensive and glittering jewels hung loosely as Mira's body was slumped, the effort to stay in the position rigidly, difficult. A small, mechanical device sat in place at the top, rotating Mira around slowly, so that everyone could get a good look.

Knowing the special guest would be here at any moment, Vogga gave the room a long once over, checking to make sure everything was ready and in its proper place. The green eyes wandered over the other guests here. Most of them were associates, some he knew through legal dealings and others were traders or bounty hunters that he could tolerate and trust. Beside him stood his majordomo, dressed in his finest black robes, the gold trimmings elegant in their simplicity and the hem just floated above the floor, showing the gleaming black shoes he had on. The Twi'lek's flawless appearance, along with everything else made Vogga grin in satisfaction. All was ready.

The Hutt's attention went back to the stage where his slaves were performing some of his favourite routines. Each of them wore the same thing; gold bikini tops that were stiff, curling off at the breasts and tied together behind the neck and the middle of the back. A solid gold choker hung around their necks with a triangular white jewel hanging off it. The panties were soft and white with gold straps holding them on and just above it each girl had a thick gold chain wrapped around their bellies. And each wore gold sandals with straps that wrapped up their legs to the calf.

The question of which slaves his brother was choosing to bring crossed his mind as he had met a few of them before. A couple of them instantly crossed his mind and he knew he wouldn't mind laying eyes on them again. Like himself, Motta had excellent taste and could tell a good specimen from a single glance. Despite a few hiccups with one or two, he'd never had many problems. It was the same for him. It was unfortunate that some girls just couldn't be tamed but when they could be, they were perfect.

It was almost another five minutes before the main doors blew open smoothly and footsteps could be heard. The music was instantly turned down at Tarquin's request and he lowered himself towards Vogga, keeping his voice down considerably. "Sir, I believe your brother has arrived."

"Ah, excellent," said Vogga, raising his hands momentarily.

The giant Hutt wriggled off the dense gold dais he had been lounging on and made his way over the strip of red carpet that led to the main entrance. At a few metres away, he stopped as a shadow crept along the floor and the body of which it belonged to came into view. Another Hutt, who was just as wide, came into view and Vogga stuck out his arms in greeting.

"Welcome brother," he announced loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I trust your journey was a pleasant one."

Motta the Hutt entered the grand throne room and gazed upon it with wide almost glowing red eyes. "Dear brother," said Motta, returning his brother's greeting. "It was quite long but yes, it was pleasant. How are things?"

"Not bad, not bad," said Vogga, a wide grin developing on his large face. "Business has never been better. I trust your business ventures are proving worthwhile?"

"Of course," replied Motta. "I've heard times are getting hard but I have no idea where people are getting this information from."

"Me too," said Vogga supportively. "Shall we relax? I have entertainments for us."

"By all means," said Motta, motioning for his brother to lead the way.

Vogga nodded once and turned around and began to wriggle back to his dais. At a single gesture towards his majordomo another dais was released from one of the many compartments under the floor. Motta grumbled his appreciation and took a few minutes to settle on it as did Vogga. The two Hutt's looked out across the room, Vogga soon giving his brother a sideways glance to see if his brother was enjoying everything that had been done. And it seemed it was. The first smile of the night pulled Motta's lips and his eyes lowered slightly as they directed towards the stage.

Vogga followed his line of sight and gave a sigh of pleasure. It seemed even his brother approved of his tastes as much as he did with his. After several moments, Motta finally looked away and waved his entourage forward. Vogga looked among them, recognising many. It was almost the same group of people that he'd brought with his last time.

"You remember my majordomo, Jhrag Sojrak," said Motta in an affable tone, indicating to the Arconan at the front of the group.

"Of course," said Vogga with a simple nod.

His green eyes wandered over the favoured majordomo. Jhrag had been with his brother for a very long time. Vogga knew that the Arconan was the most trusted and reliable employee he had. Apart from slaves, that was something else they had in common. They knew who was trustworthy and who wasn't. Sparing a glance at his own majordomo, Vogga confirmed he'd made a great decision.

"Madam Zahra," said Motta, pointing to a female beside the majordomo.

Many times, Vogga had met her too. She was an elderly woman with silvery hair that was always pulled back and hidden by the hood of her deep purple robe. The bottom always dragged along the floor and she moved with the impression of gliding instead of walking. The eyes were white and pupiless and the wrinkles covering her face were severe, making her seem ancient in certain light. In her hands she carried a datapad and as she stepped forward, she bowed to Vogga but said nothing. She barely ever spoke a word.

"My accountant, Felnid Hoh and his staff," said Motta.

Vogga's eyes instantly went to the Duros. He was tall and lanky wearing a long grey robe that seemed much too big for him. The other two stood just behind him. Both were Selkath and wore specialised suits that enabled them to breathe better. Each one was black and looked like a second skin. They held nothing as did Felnid.

"My chief guard, Nalnor and my protocol droid, RA-7-25," said Motta, putting to two together.

The Weequay guard was brutal looking, a faint coldness present in his eyes. His clothes were all brown and black leather and a large blaster sat in the holster of his belt while the other side held a silver knife with a black hilt. The droid stood near him, nervously glancing around every so often, the sound of his joints audible every time he moved. Vogga gave a faint look of surprise at the pale blue droid.

"What happened to the last one?"

"Malfunctioned," stated Motta simply. "Was old and it was about time I got a new one anyway." Motta then paused, drawing Vogga's attention to two of his prized possessions; his slaves. "I'm sure you remember Nori and Treela?"

Vogga hummed enthusiastically as his eyes landed on the two girls surrounded by four other escort guards. Each looked just as he had remembered. The older of the two, Nori, still looked the same; short brown hair that touched just under her ears and light brown eyes that seemed hollow. The same black leather bikini covered her body as well as the black thigh high boots that showed off her slim legs. An arm band decorated each upper arm and a black leather head band was draped in her hair like a headdress. The other, Treela, had hip length blonde hair that was pulled into twin tails and clear, blue eyes. Her outfit was similar to Nori's except her bikini was decorated with shimmering patches of silver and she wore black stockings that reached high up on her legs. The shoes were delicate and thick heeled, giving off a faint thud with every step she took.

"I trust you agree with my decision," said Motta knowingly.

"Without question," said Vogga, glancing over both girls again, letting his eyes linger.

"I must say," said Motta, shifting into another position on the dais. "The decoration in the centre is a nice touch, brother."

"Thank you," murmured Vogga, glancing briefly over Mira who had just rotated to face them. For a moment, Vogga feared that his finest decoration was going to be ignored and underappreciated.

The music near the stage became a little louder and beside him, Tarquin moved, taking a couple of goblets off a golden tray being carried by a waitress. With a painted, simple smile on his face, he handed on each to Vogga and Motta before he stepped back to his place. Both Hutt's clinked goblets and without a word they took a sip. It was Motta who first spoke, clearly satisfied.

"Ah, Cedrellian wine!" he declared loudly, taking another sip.

Vogga silently agreed with his brother's sentiment but said nothing. Motta's majordomo and two slaves took their places beside him while the rest of the entourage moved off, interacting with other guests at the party. At the back, the Hutt's turned their full attention to the stage where Vogga's slaves restarted their routine over again for the fourth time.

* * *

><p>The dungeons were silent and cold, giving the feeling of hopelessness and despair but it's exactly what was desired. A row of ten cells lined one wall and all were empty except for one. It contained a sobbing, mostly naked woman, who was hunched over the dark, cold stone floor. The cell was windowless and a drain sat in the middle where the drops of blood she shed fell into. The black stone walls were just as unforgiving and the door sat closed, the concrete thick and just as cold as the stone.<p>

The party had ended an hour ago and Mira was still alone. It had been one of the most humiliating situations she'd ever experienced. Never before had she been that naked and on display for so many people. Just the thought of it again made her cheeks burn hot with embarrassment and from it anger rose in her chest but with a heavy swallow, she pushed it down and willed for it to go away. Anger wasn't an emotion that would help her right now. What was needed though was help and a clear head.

The minutes continued ticking by and soon, Mira lost all sense of time. When the main door to the dungeon finally open, she couldn't tell how long she'd been down here for. The sound of soft footsteps was heard along with the gruff mutterings of the guards outside and Mira lifted her head, waiting to see who had been ordered to help her. The cell door slid open with a faint whoosh and Mira saw the small figure of Layilqua standing there with a small grey bucket in one hand and a coat hanger containing her slave outfit in the other.

Silently, Layilqua entered the cell and set the bucket down beside the red-head. Feeling a little self-conscious, Mira lowered her torso closer to the ground and groaned lightly at the pressure it put on her arms. The young girl only smiled faintly before gracefully falling to her knees. Layilqua's purple hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward, reaching into the bucket, retrieving a tube of cream. Mira watched from the corner of her eye but didn't attempt to move.

"You'll have to sit up," said Layilqua in a tiny voice. "Do not worry. You don't have anything that I haven't seen yet."

That knowledge was known to Mira but it didn't make her feel any better about having someone Layilqua's age doing this. But instead of arguing or protesting in any way, Mira sat up, and enfolded her aching arms around her stomach. Layilqua lay the tube of cream down on the cold floor and reached forward to remove the jewels and the piercings. As she worked, her purple eyes flickered up to Mira's face but the bounty hunter wasn't looking at her. She was instead looking at the wall opposite the cell door as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

The jewels clinked against the ground gently as Layilqua set them down and she picked up the cream again. Pouring a generous amount on her fingers, she massaged the cream over the reddened and sore nipples. Mira's eyes fluttered closed as the cream instantly began to work, sending a cool sensation through her body. It took a few minutes before Layilqua was satisfied that she'd applied enough before she stopped and put the cream back in the bucket.

"Do you think you can stand?" asked Layilqua uncertainly, glancing over Mira's slumped form.

Mira's pale legs shifted against the ground but her upper body didn't want to cooperate and so she collapsed against the floor, crying out in pain as pain shot up her back from the stone. Layilqua instantly moved forward, raising both her hands as though wanting to calm and soothe the woman in front of her.

"It's alright," she said quietly. "I can help you change. Don't move until I say."

Layilqua placed the clothes on the floor and moved to help Mira. First, she gently took hold of the black panties she was wearing and slowly lowered them, ignoring the faint flush that appeared on her cheeks and the embarrassment that accompanied it. The underwear came off easily and Layilqua threw them a few feet away gently and put her attention onto the outfit. Layilqua took the black thong panty first and managed to get it up to Mira's thighs before stopping.

"Could you lift a little?" enquired Layilqua hopefully.

With a heavy groan Mira lifted her body allowing Layilqua to finish pulling the thong up. The flowing lines of beads attached to the front and back of it rolled against the black stone floor. Next Layilqua picked up the black brassiere and approached Mira again. She placed it over Mira's breasts and laid the straps over her shoulder before moving behind her head.

"Just lift your neck," she said encouragingly.

Mira did just that without hesitations but held her breath as Layilqua fastened the brassiere tightly. Once it was done, Mira lay back against the stones, grateful at how cool they felt against the skin. A light touch at her feet made Mira jump and she looked down to see Layilqua placing on the silver leather boots she usually wore with the slave outfit. They went on easily and Layilqua zipped them up before moving away from her and placing the wire hanger and the jewels in the bucket and moving the bucket beside the cell door. She had been allowed to stay here a little while longer if she wanted and Layilqua decided to accept it, not knowing when she might see Mira next.

"How are you feeling?" asked Layilqua.

Mira glanced up again, seeing that Layilqua had moved and was now sitting beside her, legs crossed, hands in her lap. The young girl's expression was one of concern and for some reason; guilt found its way into Mira's chest. "I'm fine," gasped Mira. "Pain is not something that's foreign to me."

"Perhaps," said Layilqua. "But still, it must hurt. Master's punishments are generally cruel and unusual but I'm sure you've come to know that for yourself."

Mira only nodded, finding she had nothing to say to that statement.

"If it means anything, I think you did a brave thing," said Layilqua thoughtfully. "You broke the rules but you stood up for what you believe in. I admire that."

"Appreciated," said Mira sharply as the aching in her arms became a little more apparent. "But don't you go breaking the rules."

Layilqua offered a small smile. "I won't," she assured. "I'm sure if you behave perhaps master will let you out sooner."

Mira scoffed. "I'd rather he left me in here."

The smile on Layilqua's face faltered but her expression remained soft and kind. "I guess neither situation is ideal. Don't forget that the rest of the girls and I will help you through this. You're not alone."

Those words made tears sting the backs of Mira's eyes but she didn't release them. Instead, she held them in, not wanting to show too much emotion about anything at the moment. Mira nodded but said nothing for fear her throat would close up and her tears would fall. Maybe those were words she needed to hear.

For the next half an hour, Layilqua stayed and they made inconsequential chatter until the cell door opened and a guard appeared. Without having to be told, Layilqua knew what it meant and she got to her feet and left, picking up the bucket on her way out. Mira rolled onto her side as the cell door closed again, the deafening sound making her jump and she stared at the blank, stone wall, closing her eyes once Layilqua's footsteps had disappeared and the silence returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

In the farthest corner of the complex were Vogga's private chambers. The room was by far the most lavish and extravagant out of all and favoured by the Hutt as he spent much time there. It was completely private, isolated and cut off from most of the complex. The high, arched windows kept the privacy intact while still letting in floods of sunlight and the high ceilings gave the room a more impressive atmosphere. The walls were white and adorned with paintings of the wide landscapes of Dantooine and the beauties of Ryloth.

The white linoleum floor was clean, giving off a polished shine. Four white columns stood tall in the room and each was decorated with strings of gold that were wrapped around it from top to bottom. In the corner stood a small waterfall that cascaded down into a round, white fountain. A gold dais sat in the centre and on it sat Vogga, an impressive tapestry covering the back wall behind him. A sweet scent lingered in the air, giving the chamber stuffy but pleasant air.

To Vogga's right stood his majordomo and to his left his brother, Motta, on an equally flawless gold dais. Between them sat Vogga's slaves, Jade and Layilqua, both of them back in their original outfits. Seated on the fountain's edge were Motta's slaves, having been waved away soon after entering the private chamber. Both of them sat in their black slave outfits, heads together, chatting almost silently and on Motta's left stood his majordomo while Madam Zahra and Felnid Hoh stood near the closest window, talking to each other in hushed tones, their lips barely moving. The protocol droid stood behind both Hutt's, staying out of sight.

A small golden table sat in front of the daises, laden with food and drink for the Hutt's consumption and only half of what had originally been put there was gone. The two Hutt's were now past the welcoming and were now getting down to business. Each of them had a datapad in hand, their large eyes keeping an eye on the stats and details that flowed across the screens, looking out for anything of interest. The majordomo's and accountant were doing the same thing.

"Ah," said Motta, breaking the silence. "The business I struck up on Tatooine has indeed proved to be lucrative. Profits have risen by almost half a billion credits."

"Likewise, my importing and exporting had been experiencing similar things," said Vogga in a pleased tone. "I must admit I first thought the idea silly as many companies offer it but perhaps my price cannot be beaten!"

"I should think not," said Motta, chucking.

"I have been wondering, how has your trading with drugs and spices faring? Is it still profitable and more importantly, worth the risk?" asked Vogga curiously.

"Quite," said Motta, grinning. "Keeping the drugs and spices running hasn't been all that difficult, not when you have the right people." Motta paused momentarily and it wasn't long before something of interest caught his attention. "I see the price of slaves have gone up. You've spent more on slaves in the last five years that the previous five years."

At this comment, Jade and Layilqua exchanged glances but Motta's two slaves seemed unfazed by the conversation, even to the point of not listening.

"Hmm," hummed Vogga, noticing also. "I suspect traders are getting greedy, wanting a bigger profit from the females they sell even though some of them don't do the capturing themselves. Perhaps something could be done about it."

"Yes," agreed Motta. "Perhaps something. How is the fuel game going?"

"Well," replied Vogga. "Fuel is not something I'm without and since the price hike I've been able to gain more customers. I do wonder when others will learn that rising the prices only makes it all the more better for us."

"That it does," said Motta almost cheerfully. "Your gambling hasn't slowed."

Vogga gave his brother a lengthy sideways glanced and the room was silent until he spoke. "I see yours has."

"In favour of boasting my luxuries is all," said Motta offhandedly. "Besides, you were always the bigger spender between us."

"I know," said Vogga, seemingly pleased with his brother's statement. "I do enjoy gladiatorial matches so much, maybe too much. There can never be enough of seeing people face dangerous creatures and triumph or die if that is what one prefers to see."

"Agreed," said Motta. "I enjoy them also but it doesn't change the fact that you love gambling and act on it so much more than I do. My arena in Anchorhead is modest compared to yours although it does quite well. I have been considering expanding my operations into the area. Perhaps on another planet... but we'll see what happens."

For the second time, Layilqua lifted her eyes to glance once between the two Hutt's. The mention of fighting made her nervous and she knew that when it came to Vogga, he always had something bad in mind for Shu'Rahn, especially on special occasions. The young girl lowered her eyes as Jade's almost inaudible hiss brought her eyes back down and on her job. But the next moment proved her right.

"You expressed an interest in watching one of my best fighters, Shu'Rahn," said Vogga steadily. "I have been putting him through a different training course, something special, so you can see all his talents and abilities in the fight in a few days."

"Ah," said Motta, clearly pleased. "Excellent, I do hope he has been training hard. Wouldn't want to disappoint your brother now, would you?"

"Of course not," replied Vogga sincerely. "Tarquin, how is my fighter coming along in his training?"

The Twi'lek majordomo stepped forward, the hem of his pure white robe flowing around him elegantly. Tarquin stood tall, with his hands clasped behind his back and his head and shoulders back. "He is doing well, sir," said Tarquin with a slight bow of his head. "Since the last session he has improved immensely. I have no doubts he will not disappoint come match day."

"Good, good," cheered Vogga, raising his stubby arms. "Let us drink, brother," added Vogga, gesturing to his majordomo.

Both Tarquin and Jhrag moved, getting the gold goblets for each of their masters and handing it to them.

"A toast, to our success, wealth and continued accomplishments," said Motta.

"Here, here!" said Vogga.

The two Hutt's clinked their goblets together and took a drink. The review of their work continued but most of it still remained the same and didn't need revision. It seemed for now that both their enterprises were taking off and still gaining fortunes which they knew would leave them well off for many more years to come.

* * *

><p>The dungeons remained as they always were; chilly and silent. A row of cells sat against the far wall and only one door was closed, indicating there was someone in there. The cell was just like all the other ones; made of black stone that was corroded and cold to the touch. It was windowless, having only the light that came in through the glass porthole in the door to illuminate it. The cell only contained two things; a small mattress in one corner with a trunk at the end of it.<p>

But in the centre of the cell lay its occupant. Shu'Rahn lay on his back on the black stone, staring up at the blank ceiling. The blue orbs stared at a single stone that seemed smaller than all the others. For the past hour at least it had become the most interesting thing in the world. The feel of the stone against his back was pleasant and helped him forget about the droid and the fire. The thought of it alone always brought back the desire to feel something cold against him.

A deep sigh sounded from Shu'Rahn and for a brief moment, he closed his eyes. The thought of what was coming weighed heavily on his mind and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was something very bad. He knew Vogga's brother, Motta, was here and he also knew that it was considered a special occasion. It was times like this where he was paraded in an arena and forced to fight something he would normally be trampled by. The boy's eyes refocused on the ceiling and he sighed in defeat. There was no way out of this.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and Shu'Rahn bolted upright, his eyes wide and focused to his side. Vogga's majordomo, Tarquin, stood in the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back like always, his small eyes fixed on him. "It's time for another session. Ready yourself and come out when done."

The Twi'lek left the doorway and disappeared from sight before waiting for a reply. Shu'Rahn still nodded and pulled himself to his feet. He walked to the small metal trunk by the end of his mattress and opened it to pull out the black loincloth he always trained in. As quick as he could he pulled off the blue one he was currently wearing and put on the black one. As his fingers grazed the hem he could still feel the singe marks where the droid had got him last time.

Just before heading out of the cell he grabbed his blunt, silver sword from the trunk and hurried out. Tarquin was waiting for him by another door that led elsewhere in the dungeons. At the sight of him the Twi'lek turned and went through it and Shu'Rahn followed. The short corridor was narrowed and the air turned staler, making Shu'Rahn taking deeper, slower breaths, not wanting to breathe too much of it in. The door at the far end opened and Tarquin gestured for him to enter and he did without too much hesitation. The door slammed shut behind him and Shu'Rahn waited, taking a brief glance around.

The white stone walls looked the same as last time, covered in dried blood and desperately needing a clean. The floor resembled the wall to some degree but looked as though someone had tried to clean up but it looked rushed as though the state of it didn't really matter. Soon enough, Shu'Rahn's attention went to the viewing window where Tarquin had just appeared. The green Twi'lek appeared somewhat pleased about something but what that something was Shu'Rahn didn't know.

"You will face the droid again," said Tarquin firmly. "This is your last chance to prove you're ready."

A few sealed and camouflaged doors surrounded the room and just as he did another sweep of it with his eyes, one of the doors opened and a familiar clanking sound of metal got closer and closer.

Within moments the same white antique droid from before entered the training room. Shu'Rahn turned his body to completely face it and his eyes wandered up and down the robot. From the patched up wound on his side and the obvious welding marks on his arms, he knew it was the same one. It had the same weapons as well; a silver sword and a flamethrower. The droid's lifeless eyes directed towards him and instantly began to move, the silver sword shooting up into flames, the orange light dancing across the walls brightly.

Shu'Rahn swung the sword in his hand around expertly a couple of times, moving to the side, wanting to avoid contact at the moment. Right now, he wanted to think this through properly before making a decision. Last time the fight had been rushed and he hadn't been given enough time to think. But knowing what to expect, Shu'Rahn easily managed to step around the droid, making it turn around. The first shot came quickly with the flamethrower but Shu'Rahn had no trouble moving out of the way.

He went to the other side of the room again and the droid instantly turned, coming towards him faster this time. The action surprised Shu'Rahn but he was prepared and he met the droid's sword with his own before it could connect with his stomach. With a lot of effort Shu'Rahn pushed against the droid's strength, getting the swords away from his body. But it a tight strain on his arms and instantly his legs bent outwards with the intense pressure of keeping himself out of harm's way.

A few seconds passed and they remained the same position. It wasn't long before a familiar click sounded in Shu'Rahn's ears and panic filtered its way through him as he knew the flamethrower had just been activated. But Shu'Rahn held his ground, knowing that if he moved, the swords would slip and the droids' would hit him in the chest. Fire shot free from the droid's mounted weapon and it missed him, for the most part.

Drops of fire hit Shu'Rahn's right arm and dripped down onto his right leg while the rest of the fire hit the wall and streamed across the floor. A pained scream ripped from Shu'Rahn's mouth but his determination didn't waver. The heat hit him square in the face and he squinted against it the brightly burning orange that filled his eyes as he still tried to push the droid back. The flamethrower switched off and the remaining streams on the floor pooled and slowly inched to Shu'Rahn's bare feet.

Just as the burning pool hit his feet, Shu'Rahn screamed again in both pain and frustration and pushed against the droid with the strength he had left. The droid's grip was loosened and the sword flew across the room, hitting the viewing window. Shu'Rahn sidestepped away from the fire and sliced through the droid's flamethrower. It dropped to the floor with a heavy crash and Shu'Rahn jumped back and out of the way. With a passing glance at the viewing window, Shu'Rahn swung his sword and gave the final blow to the droid. The tip of his blunt sword passed directly through the middle with sheer force and the droid dropped to the floor.

Shu'Rahn left the sword where it was and approached the viewing window, looking up at Tarquin who for a moment only stared back, his lips pressed in a thin line. "Master Vogga wants a word," said Tarquin austerely.

The only acknowledgement Shu'Rahn gave was a nod of his head and he moved toward the door he'd entered through. As he waited for it to open he looked toward the droid he'd just defeated. What remained of the fire had begun to melt the droid's head and Shu'Rahn made a face. The door opened and Shu'Rahn walked through and back down the short corridor to the cells and then up a flight of stairs that led out of the dungeons.

* * *

><p>To Shu'Rahn's slight surprise, he was taken to the audience chamber where Vogga was sitting on his gold dais. Only Jade and a Trandoshan guard were in the room with him until they entered. Tarquin led him towards the front but at a few metres distance, Shu'Rahn stopped, watching as the Twi'lek moved to his place beside the Hutt. At the moment, Jade appeared to be pleasuring Vogga gently with strokes of her fingers while the Hutt focused on a datapad in his hand.<p>

"Boy," said Vogga, acknowledging his presence without looking up. "How did he do?"

"Very well," said Tarquin, knowing the question was directed at him. "I'm assure you it was most remarkable. The boy has definitely improved."

"Good, good," muttered Vogga distractedly.

Subtly, Shu'Rahn looked around the room as he'd just realised what was missing; Motta. He knew Vogga's brother was here since it's what the fight is for but the other Hutt wasn't here. Shu'Rahn frowned faintly but put it out of his mind as Vogga put the datapad down and put his full attention onto him.

"I'm glad to hear of the improvement," he said steadily. "The match is tomorrow so I do hope you really are ready. Do no fail me tomorrow, boy or you will be most sorry."

"I understand, master," said Shu'Rahn bowing a little politely.

"Good," said Vogga again. "Escort him to the gymnasium," ordered Vogga, eyeing his majordomo. "Have him do some laps in the pool. It will help keep up his strength."

"Yes, sir," said Tarquin softly. "Come, boy."

Shu'Rahn gave a final bow to Vogga and turned to follow Tarquin again. The green Twi'lek led him down a few corridors before entering the gymnasium. Tarquin held the door open and Shu'Rahn entered and went straight for the changing room on the other side. When he reached the door he saw Tarquin speaking with one of the Weequay guards but he didn't hang around and went straight to his locker and changing into his purple and white striped swim briefs.

On exiting, he looked to the main door and saw the same Weequay standing guard. Tarquin was nowhere in sight but with a slight shrug Shu'Rahn headed for the pool and dipped a toe in the feel how cold it was. The coolness instantly swept over him, sending goose bumps all up his body and without waiting, he jumped straight into the pool, causing a huge splash. At resurfacing he looked back over at the door but the guard hasn't reacted which made him shrug again before getting into his laps.

After the first fifty, he stopped for a break and rolled onto his back and just floated as he stared up at the very high ceiling that contained three skylights. From one of them he could see a patch of blue sky and it filled him with happiness for a moment. But it passed and the thoughts of what was coming tomorrow re-entered his mind. The main thing that worried him is that he had no idea what the match was going to be like or even what or who he was up against. The only hint he had was fire and he didn't even know if it was a real clue.

Shu'Rahn sighed as he continued to float, his arms splayed out to each side, the sound of silence in his ears suddenly comforting. The only good thing he could think of about the match was that Layilqua might be there. It was all that gave him comfort right now other than the patch of blue sky that he could still see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The day of the big match had arrived. Vogga, Motta and their entourages had piled into the arena, taking their seats in the top box. Only Tarquin moved away from them towards a waiting microphone a few metres away. Large groups of people made their way into the stands and the green Twi'lek gazed around, waiting for all to settle before he announced the day's entertainment. With a brief glance up he saw the sky was clear and blue but the wind had begun to pick up a little, creating a cool breeze.

In the many hallways underneath the stadium, Shu'Rahn sat in a small room off the main chamber, staring up at a monitor that showed the arena outside. At the moment it was quiet, only murmurs from the crowd filling the air. As he looked the ground over, his thoughts drifted away from him but he was soon drawn back by a voice that boomed across the entire area.

"Welcome," said Tarquin, looking around. "Today's entertainment promises to be spectacular. There will be five rounds before the main event for public entries, anyone who wishes to put their fighting skills to the test. You can place bets on either contender at any time during the match until the final drums sounds. Let it begin!"

The crowd erupted with applause and verbal cheers while Shu'Rahn swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. They might have been excited but he wasn't. The thought of having to go out there and fight whatever was coming wasn't a pleasant one. The doors on either side of the arena opened, telling him that the day's matches were just about to start. The crowd got louder and Shu'Rahn's eyes looked between each door rapidly, wondering what was about to come out of each.

A deep growling rumbled through the arena, quieting the crowd a little and slowly, it got louder and louder. A white furred feline entered the arena, its red eyes wide and glowing menacingly. At the noise that steadily grew again, the Jexxel's mouth opened wide, spitting and hissing venomously. On the side closest to him Shu'Rahn saw a tall, thick framed Trandoshan appear and the doors closed again. Shu'Rahn didn't recognise him but looked him over as he started moving away. He wore combat gear that covered every inch of his body and in his hands he held a single blade with a white hilt.

The drums sounded and Shu'Rahn watched the Trandoshan approach the large cat that had already seen him and was pacing back and forth in a predatory manner. But the Trandoshan appeared unfazed by the animal's behaviour and he approached it casually as though it were the most tamed thing in the universe.

With a glance into the stands Shu'Rahn saw people placing bets and he had to make one, he'd bet on the Trandoshan as he seemed to be fearless. Looking back at them, he was just in time to see the Jexxel finally pounce. It soared through the air, its serrated claws extended and its mouthful of sharp fangs visible. The flash of silver shone in the sunlight and it grazed the Jexxel's side, spilling blood onto the sandy ground. The white feline hissed, clearly angered and didn't wait before leaping to attack again.

But the Trandoshan was ready. Swinging his sword, he stabbed it through the heart and released his grip on the hilt, allowing the animal and his weapon to fall heavily to the ground. Shu'Rahn frowned as he fixed his attention on the Jexxel, noticing that most of its fur had turned red as the blood pooled around its body. The crowd erupted into cheers, most of them seemingly pleased at winning their bets.

In record time, guards appeared in the arena and dragged the body of the Jexxel away, the Trandoshan following them after a few more bows. Once they were gone things settled for a moment before the two doors on either side opened again. Just outside the door to the room he was in Shu'Rahn heard shuffling and a voice muttering quietly.

Suddenly, a loud piercing noise echoed making Shu'Rahn clasped his hands over his ears until it stopped. As he continued looking at the monitor his eyes widened in fear as a Lylek appeared, it's sharp, spear-footed limbs hitting the ground viciously with each step. The large jaw opened wide, showing the massive rows of pointed teeth it had and two long tentacles quivered in the air in front of it as though trying to sense something.

Shu'Rahn wrenched his eyes away from the screen and left the small room, wanting to see who was foolish enough to take on such a beast and at the end of the long corridor that led to the arena he saw a Zabrak. He was average in height and lean with few muscles. The ink on his face was black as was his hair that was tied into a ponytail behind his head. His lips were set in a straight, tense line and his dark eyes were focused straight ahead of him, not moving even when Shu'Rahn was a few feet from him.

"You're going to take on that thing?" asked Shu'Rahn in a hushed voice.

Finally, the Zabrak glanced at him with steadily, curious eyes. "Yes," he said simply in a deep voice.

At his cue from a guard at the other end, the Zabrak set off towards the arena. "Good luck, sir," said Shu'Rahn, feeling nervous for him.

"Thank you, young man," replied to Zabrak, not stopping or turning to look back. "I wish you luck in your matches today as well."

The Zabrak walked down the long corridor and Shu'Rahn went back into the room he was in. After sitting down he watched as the Zabrak withdrew a long bladed sword from his belt and approached the beast carefully, staying on guard. The Lylek screeched loudly and snapped its jaws while lashing out with its tentacles. The Zabrak swung at them, missing one but catching the other, cutting it clean through. The beast roared, clearly angry at the injury and it jumped back on the three back legs, making it seem even bigger than it actually was.

But the Zabrak held his ground and swung his sword again at the tentacle that still swiped at him. At the second attempt, he hit it but it didn't break off like the first one. The bottom half of it drooped towards the ground and a thick green substance poured the gash. The crowd made a noise of disgust in unison and Shu'Rahn made a face as he continued to watch, unable to take his eyes off the massive beast in the arena.

The Lylek's roar turned into a high pitched squeal as it came down, all limbs on the ground, and moved forward quickly for another attack. The Zabrak was caught off guard and the Lylek hit him square in the chest with one of its sharp limbs, knocking him across to the other side. The Zabrak rolled onto his back, groaning and the beast made its way towards him. Shouts rained down from the crowd, all of them yelling at the contender to get up and within the small room Shu'Rahn was inwardly saying the same thing.

But the Zabrak seemed unable to move. Another groan left his mouth and he stretched out an arm, reaching for something invisible and attempted to pull himself along, away from the Lylek that was rapidly advancing. Just as it reached him, Shu'Rahn winced, knowing what was about to happen. The beast lunged and clamped his jaws around the Zabrak's middle. Shu'Rahn turned away, not wanting to watch the rest. Screams of agony resonated through the packed stadium as did the sound of bones crunching.

Before long, it went silent and it took a moment for the crowd to explode in a mixture of boos and cheers. Shu'Rahn listened to the familiar sounds of the door opening and loud snaps of the Lylek's jaw as the guards tempted it to go with them. The sounds soon disappeared and Shu'Rahn went back to the monitor, wanting to see what was next.

In one doorway appeared a Wookiee. It stood there for a moment, glaring at its surroundings before giving a mighty roar and entering the arena. At the other side, a wild looking Barabel stepped out of the other door. Shu'Rahn looked between them. It didn't seem that either of them were slaves which led him to believe they might have been enemies of some kind.

From where Shu'Rahn was, it didn't seem like the Wookiee nor the Barabel were carrying any weapons. Shu'Rahn's eyes darted between them, feeling slightly nervous as the tension between the two grew. It broke with the Barabel hissing loudly and running towards the Wookiee, his feet stomping heavily against the ground and his tail flinging side to side wildly behind him. The Wookiee in turn growled and moved forward, meeting him head on. They clashed, grabbing each other by the shoulders, each trying to unbalance the other.

The Wookiee succeed first, managing to throw the Barabel clear away from him. The bipedal reptilian hit the ground and instantly rolled, swiftly getting back to his feet. The tough dark scales came away with nothing but sand which the Barabel dusted off before focusing his black eyes back on the Wookiee who remained where he was, the long, dark brown hair covering his body swaying in the slight breeze that was still hanging around.

The two clashed again and the Wookiee found himself on the wrong side of it this time, having been slashed at by a small dagger the Barabel pulled out from the constricting clothes he wore. The Wookiee used his strength to turn and hold the Barabel by his side, seemingly attempting to snap its neck. But the Barabel struggled hard and managed to wrench itself free. The Wookiee reacted quickly and stepped on the long tail still near him causing the Barabel to cry out.

In seconds, the Barabel turned and the tail dropped to the ground, no longer attached. The Wookiee gave a confused pause allowing the Barabel time to slash at him with the dagger, clicking his tongue in triumph at it managed a deep cut across the Wookiee's stomach. The Wookiee howled in pain and anger and picked the Barabel up by the shoulders and slammed him into the ground. The Barabel lay there, motionless for several moments. The drums resonated through the stadium, sounding the end of the contest between them.

The Wookiee walked away, gesturing to the ground in triumph. But the crowd's antics and excitement faltered momentarily as an enormous roar filled the arena. The Barabel was on his feet, his black eyes full of rage and he charged towards the Wookiee, dagger at the ready. But the Wookiee was prepared. When he was in range, he picked the Barabel up by the upper arms and pulled, hard. Loud cracks were heard and the some of the crowd gasped. The Wookiee followed by dropping the Barabel back to his feet and holding his head before turning around too far, snapping the neck bones, giving a large victorious bellow as he did.

The Wookiee left the arena quickly, the Barabel not far behind being dragged by guards and Shu'Rahn watched as the two doors opened again. But he didn't get to see what appeared out of either as the door to the room he was in opened and a Weequay guard stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed and one hand sitting protectively on his weapon.

"It's almost your time, boy," snapped the guard. "You need get ready."

Shu'Rahn knew there were two more matches to go before his but if the next two were going to be just as quick as the others then he didn't have much time. Nodding, looked away from the screen and stood up, retrieving his sword that sat on a table against the far wall. He walked past the guard and entered the main corridor, waiting for his time.

The whole time he waited, he could hear the cheers of the crowds go up and down, gasp and exclaim loudly when something unexpected happen and all of it only made him more nervous. Thoughts of fire raced through his mind, dominating everything. Shu'Rahn started to pace, the eyes of the guard just a couple feet away never leaving him but he didn't notice. As he heard the last match come to an end his mind was far, far away.

The door soon opened again and this time the guard at the other end was signalling to him. Shu'Rahn took a deep breath and walked down it. The end soon came in sight, showing nothing but brightness and on walking out; Shu'Rahn glanced around very briefly before moving towards Vogga's private box and bowing politely. When he straightened, his eyes looked at the group sitting there and he noticed Jade and Risa had accompanied Vogga. Both sat there motionless, staring straight ahead of them but the sight of Jade made a smile tug at Shu'Rahn's mouth. Gazing at Vogga next he saw what looked to be a smile on the Hutt's face and it made Shu'Rahn wonder how many credits were riding on his success.

Putting the thought out of his mind, Shu'Rahn stepped towards the middle of the arena, focusing on the other door where nothing had yet appeared and he waited. The breeze picked up a little, ruffling the metal burgundy loincloth he wore, the thin leather straps that hung down flapping almost gracefully against his legs. It wasn't long before something appeared in the other doorway and it was far from what Shu'Rahn was expecting.

A tall, adult male Chiss stood there, slouched over a little, the look of fear evident on his face. Shu'Rahn kept his eyes on him. Compared to all of the opponents he's had, this one seemed the most frightened and less threatening. Like him, the Chiss appeared to be a slave, wearing nothing but a black loincloth around his thin frame. Shu'Rahn watched him enter the arena further and make his way over, their eyes finally meeting. The Chiss held an identical sword in his hand and he gave Shu'Rahn a nervous smile. It made the boy swallow thickly. He only hoped this fight wouldn't end badly, no matter the outcome.

The drum sounded, signalling the beginning and the Chiss pounced in an early attack taking Shu'Rahn by surprise, making him stumble and fall backwards. A few people in the crowd chuckled lightly as Shu'Rahn landed on his behind. The Chiss' advance didn't falter and he swung at the boy with his blunt sword. It sliced through the air, missing Shu'Rahn by inches. Shu'Rahn scrambled backwards, keeping the Chiss in sight and managed to get back to his feet albeit clumsily.

But the attack continued with the Chiss still swinging his sword at him violently, trying to hit any part of him. Shu'Rahn cursed under his breath and sprinted to the side and towards the other side of the arena, not wanting to be blocked between the sword and the wall. The Chiss turned and faced him and Shu'Rahn lifted his sword and got into his ready position, quickly focusing his mind on the opponent and nothing else.

Another attack came and Shu'Rahn was ready, blocking the blow with his own sword. Shu'Rahn made the first move next, striking at the Chiss' legs but he jumped avoiding it and retaliated with a blow to his shoulder. Shu'Rahn failed to react fast enough and the sword connected, hard enough to split the skin. It didn't bleed but it angered Shu'Rahn and he pushed against the Chiss, forgetting about his sword. The Chiss went down and Shu'Rahn waited for a moment to watch and see what he was planning to do.

The Chiss turned onto his stomach and rose to his knees. Shu'Rahn shook his head, realising that this slave really had no idea what he was doing. Shu'Rahn raised his sword again and instead of stabbing him, he swiped his against his back, causing a large, deep gash to appear. Blood pooled at the wound quickly, spilling over the sides and dripping onto the sand. Shu'Rahn took a few steps back and waited, wondering if the Chiss was going to get back up.

But he didn't. The drum sounded and a flurry of boos hailed down from the crowd. From where he stood Shu'Rahn could see the Chiss was alive as his chest rose and fell deeply. It made Shu'Rahn realise that the Chiss didn't want to die which was a high possibility if he had gotten up. Two guards entered through the door and dragged the Chiss out, leaving Shu'Rahn alone in the arena.

"Foolish," muttered Vogga.

"Indeed," agreed Motta.

Shu'Rahn glanced up at the private box his master sat in. Vogga wasn't looking in his direction. His attention was on where the Chiss had been taken instead. The young boy shrugged, not quite understanding. It made him wonder if Vogga had known the Chiss slave.

It took several minutes before the crowd calmed and the door opened again. It made Shu'Rahn think that the keepers were having trouble with the animal or person that was to come out next. But soon enough there was a long growl from within the other corridor and Shu'Rahn walked over, keeping a far distance between him and the door and he looked as to what was coming out. The sigh from Shu'Rahn's mouth was one of horror and he stepped back, heading towards the other side of the arena.

Another growl echoed through the corridor and before long, a young rancor made its way out into the arena. Shu'Rahn held his sword up defensively as he watched it. The rancor stretched to its full height which at a guess was just over three metres and it sniffed at the air. Shu'Rahn was sure it could smell everyone that was here but slowly, it turned to face him and he realised, it had either sensed his fear or that he was the easiest prey in which to get to.

The infant beast took off at a fast pace, running on all fours. Shu'Rahn chest constricted with panic as he didn't exactly know what to do. The rancor roared loudly and Shu'Rahn threw his sword at it as he dived out of the way. A strangled growl followed a huge crash as the rancor collided with the side head on. But the barrier appeared undamaged minus a dent and the rancor turned around and headed for him again. Shu'Rahn ran backwards, keeping an eye it.

With a fast glance over the rancor's body he noticed drops of blood on its brown skin. Shu'Rahn eyebrows shot up with his surprise. It meant that the skin wasn't as tough as an adults and in all likelihood he should be able to kill it after a few jabs with his sword. At realising this, Shu'Rahn's eyes went to the sword he had thrown and his shoulders slumped a little. He didn't know how he was going to get to it alive.

The rancor reached him and took a wide swipe with one of his long arms, the short claws extended. It hit Shu'Rahn's side and he went down with a heavy thud. The rancor then released a loud, triumphant growl and moved to face him again. Shu'Rahn took the advantage of being faster and moved out of the way, making a dive for his sword.

After picking it up, Shu'Rahn retreated to the other side again and took a second to look at his wound. There was an open gash in his side from where the rancor's claws had dug in and despite the stinging pain, it only bled a little. Looking up again, he saw the rancor charging again and this time, Shu'Rahn didn't hesitate. He knew the rancor didn't care for defensive. The only thing on its mind was killing him. With that in mind, Shu'Rahn raised his sword and when the rancor was in range he threw it sharply.

A loud crunch was heard as the blade embedded itself in the rancor's head, making it stopped dead in his tracks. The rancor's body slid forward, stopping right at Shu'Rahn's feet. The crowd erupted into cheers and Shu'Rahn removed the sword from the rancor's head and raised it in appreciation. Instantly, he looked to Vogga's private box. The Hutt seemed quite pleased and it made Shu'Rahn hopeful. He hoped it was going well so far.

The doors reopened and this time four guards entered to pull the rancor's body out and Shu'Rahn made his way back to the centre of the arena, taking several deep breaths as he did. A faint sheen of sweat covered his face and he wiped it away, pushing the dark hair from his eyes at the same time. Within a few minutes Shu'Rahn breathing evened out, his heart rate slowed and the feelings of fear and panic were slowly slipping away.

But as a new sound reached him, Shu'Rahn froze. It was a profound snarl that sent shivers down his spine. Heavy footsteps sounded through the tunnel and out the doorway appeared a reek. The animal's thick skin was black with the top of it red, telling Shu'Rahn it wasn't completely herbivorous. It lit up in the sunlight as did the three white horns. The reek focused on Shu'Rahn, baring its teeth and stomped along the ground with its feet, kicking up wisps of dust.

Shu'Rahn gulped loudly, hearing it clear as day in his ears and he waited for the reek to make the first move. It came swiftly with the beast moving into a full run right at him. Shu'Rahn gripped the sword tighter, worried about how he was even going to scratch it considering its thick skin protected it very well. The reek reached him and Shu'Rahn jumped out of the way. The reek only growled in its throat and turned around to make another charge. Shu'Rahn didn't recover quickly enough and the beast knocked him to the ground.

Shu'Rahn cried out as he landed on his injured side. He rolled onto his back but with a glance up he saw the reek was coming around for another run at him. Panic rushed through Shu'Rahn's body again and he rolled to the good side and attempted to get up. But with the pain radiated from his open wound, he struggled and the reek reached him first. The centre horn hit his back and he was launched into the air before hitting the ground again and rolling away.

The crowd gasped loudly and watched as Shu'Rahn tumbled metres away from the reek that was growling menacingly, its yellow eyes wholly focused on the boy. Shu'Rahn groaned as the pain increased and he looked up in time to see it charge yet again. Shu'Rahn knew he wouldn't make it to his feet in time before it reached him so he instead decided to do the next best thing. As soon as it was close enough, he lashed out at it with his sword, the blade grazing the animal's lower leg.

The reek hollered out in pain, trampling over Shu'Rahn from the shock of being hit. Shu'Rahn covered his head as it passed; only his leg getting half stomped on. Shu'Rahn struggled to his feet and approached the reek as it looked down at its wound. He swung the sword at its back leg, creating another, long and deeper gash that spurted blood instantaneously. The reek hollered again and kicked out at Shu'Rahn, connecting with his stomach. The blow knocked him backwards and he tumbled over his head once.

But the reek still wasn't down. Shu'Rahn got back to his feet and took another run at it, only just managing to avoid the side horns. The blade connected with the other back leg and more blood painted the sand. The reek howled in pain and slumped to the ground, panting hard. Just as Shu'Rahn stepped back, the drums rang out; sounding the end of the matches and the crowd erupted in a fresh wave of cheers. Shu'Rahn dug the tip of his sword in the sand and leaned against it as his body shook with shock.

Four guards raced from the now open doors and retrieved the still alive reek that looked as though it might not survive and after a few well-earned deep breaths Shu'Rahn grabbed his sword and approached Vogga's private box. He bowed to Vogga and Motta politely before going through the door on the other side where the same Weequay guard that had told him to get ready was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The coolness of the dungeons was a welcome relief from the warmth outside. The cell door opened and the young boy went in without hesitation and he lay down on a single mat that had been placed in during his absence. Through it he could feel the coldness of the black stones and it felt relieving. Slowly, he closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as he let his body relax despite the pain that shot through his body with each breath he took and each movement he made.

With a quick glance at the door, Shu'Rahn wondered who would be coming in and helping him this time. Deep down he was expecting Jade but he wouldn't be disappointed if it was any of the others either. Shu'Rahn flattened himself as much as he could against the mat and stared up the blank ceiling. The thoughts of what had happened today travelled through his mind and it made him sigh. It had been a nice change though, only killing one thing instead of three outright.

But at remembering the male Chiss he'd come up against, a pang of fear hit his chest. He wondered what would happen to him since he lost quite badly. Shu'Rahn just hoped it wasn't going to be anything too bad. It also made him think of his own situation. What if Vogga thought he'd done badly or hadn't lived up to expectations? Would he get punished too or just trained in harder and weirder ways?

The thoughts were pushed from his mind as the main door to the dungeons opened and footsteps could be heard. Shu'Rahn pulled himself into a seating position, despite the pain it caused and it looked at the cell door, speculating who it might be. The cell door opened and revealed two of the Twi'lek slaves; Rhynna and Aria. They stood there, both dressed in their fishnet outfits, one dark purple and the other red respectively. They both had similar small smiles gracing their delicate faces and they entered the cell, neither taking much notice as the door slid shut behind them.

"Is Jade alright?" asked Shu'Rahn, looking between them.

"Of course," answered Rhynna. "Master decided it was our turn to see to you."

"Oh," said Shu'Rahn quietly. At the seeing the look the Twi'lek's exchanged between them, Shu'Rahn quickly shook his head. "No, no, I'm happy to see both of you as well. It's just... well, Jade is normally the one sent down here after my matches."

"We understand," said Aria softly.

With it going silent Shu'Rahn looked between the girls again. Aria held a bucket in one hand and a white towel in the other while Rhynna carried bandages and what looked to be a tube of cream. Aria placed the bucket on the ground, the water sloshing against the sides and she reached in to retrieve a small sponge at the bottom. Without pause she bent down beside Shu'Rahn and began washing away the blood off his body and cleaning the wounds so they wouldn't get infected. On his other side, Rhynna picked up the towel and began to dry him off.

Once the blood was gone and the wounds cleaned, Rhynna picked up the cream and began applying it over each wound while Aria rolled the bandages free, getting them ready. When Rhynna was down, she assisted Aria in wrapping the bandage around Shu'Rahn torso. They worked in silence and Shu'Rahn watched both of them evenly.

"Did Jade tell you about the match?"

"Yes," said Aria softly. "I was going to ask if it hurts but that seems like a silly question."

"Yeah," murmured Shu'Rahn. He supposed it did seem like one. "Did Jade tell you about the other matches, the ones before mine?"

"Yes," said Rhynna, looking at the boy.

The conversation ended there and Shu'Rahn shrugged inwardly, wondering why he had even asked that question. What did it matter if they knew about the matches? Soon enough the girls were finished and both rose to their feet. Rhynna tapped lightly on the cell door and it slid open with a harsh hiss. Rhynna walked out first with Aria just behind her but the blue Twi'lek paused and looked back at him, the same smile from before appearing on her face.

"Master will want to see you soon," she said kindly. "Get some rest."

Shu'Rahn nodded but couldn't think of anything to say. Once they were gone the cell door closed again, putting Shu'Rahn back into the same silence as before. Again, he lay back down against the cool mat and stared up the ceiling. This time the pain had lessened although it still throbbed lightly in his side and leg.

* * *

><p>Much higher up in the complex were Vogga and Motta, enjoying a reception in the grand hall which was decked out with embellished decorations and magnificent ornaments. The hall was large although not quite as large as the audience chamber or the throne room, giving it a more intimate and private atmosphere. A few guests were in attendance, talking amongst each other, while others ate and drank from a large round table that sat in the centre of the room, the black table cloths reaching the floor and a group of five white candles in the centre, lighting everything up.<p>

On two gold daises which were to one side sat Vogga and Motta. Both of Motta's slaves were sitting directly in front of him, both silent and staring silently around the room while Vogga had one slave, Kaida, with him while three others, Jade, Risa and Rylla danced on stage in time to the music that filled the hall. The two Hutt's drank from the gold goblets they held in their stubby hands, each one filled with a thick, sweet smelling wine.

"It seems you were right," commented Motta while his majordomo refilled his goblet for the third time. "We made a good pile during today's entertainment. Your boy did well, very well indeed."

"Thank you," said Vogga. "Yes, the boy did perform well. During the third match I did worry a little that my investment was about to die but he managed to pull it together."

"Where did you get him from?" asked Motta curiously, his red eyes focused on Vogga intently.

Vogga took a deep sip of wine before answering, a seemingly smug look plastered on his face. "The boy's father was a professional gladiator. He worked for the one who regularly put on tournaments but one day he was injured and the owner took the boy as a slave and sold him to me. I knew of the father's talents and decided the boy could possibly have them as well so I ordered he be trained. He was seven the first time I put him on show. He did very well that day."

"Hmm..." hummed Motta. "Very good purchase you made there, very wise."

Vogga nodded in agreement and gestured his majordomo to come a little closer. "Fetch the boy from his cell," ordered Vogga. "My brother would like to meet him personally."

"Yes, sir," said Tarquin quietly.

The green Twi'lek stepped off his master's dais and left the room noiselessly, the hem of his elegant black robe swishing about gracefully. Vogga watched until the door completely shut before looking at his brother again. It would be several minutes before Tarquin returned with the boy. It seemed Motta's mind had drifted a little, still focused on the profit they had made.

"I do hope the contract with Big Game Horifficus continues," said Motta evenly. "I think you alone keep them in business as you buy so many beasts from them for your fighters to play with."

"Agreed," said Vogga with a faint, deep chuckle. "The contract with them has been extremely beneficial. Let's hope they don't start taking advantage of my generous nature as some people are beginning to."

The main door leading into the hall opened and Tarquin entered with Shu'Rahn just behind, a Weequay guard accompanying them both. The young boy was back to wearing his blue loincloth and he glanced around briefly, curious as to who was around and what was happening. Tarquin took his place at Vogga's side again and Shu'Rahn stopped in front of the Hutt, bowing in respect.

"Boy," said Vogga loudly. "I'm pleased with how you performed."

"Thank you, master," said Shu'Rahn softly.

"Meet my brother, Motta," continued Vogga. "He watched you fight today."

Motta focused his red eyes on the young human. "You exceeded my highest expectations. It seems Vogga was right about you. I look forward to seeing you fight again one day."

"Thank you, sir," said Shu'Rahn, nodding to Motta politely.

"Tarquin, have the boy taken back to his cell," said Vogga.

The majordomo motioned to the Weequay guard who instantly moved forward and escorted Shu'Rahn from the room. Vogga watched them leave, his eyes narrowing slightly. After they were gone, he drank from his goblet and went back to his brother, speaking when another thing came to mind.

"Did I mention my friend Mhann Mantenis will be visiting within a few months?" asked Vogga steadily.

"No," said Motta slowly. "How is he doing? I heard he had a few troubles with a couple slaves."

"Yes," said Vogga. "His businesses are flourishing but it seems his slaves aren't behaving themselves lately. I haven't asked what he plans on doing about it although it's not quite any of my business."

"Perhaps his luck will change on coming here and seeing you," said Motta.

Vogga laughed at the statement, his skin wobbling in time with it. After the goblets were refilled once again, Vogga raised his up high. "A toast," he said cheerfully, "to all our businesses and unending profits!"

"Here, here," said Motta, clinking his goblet against his brother's.

The Hutt's drank to their good fortune and their good time continued well into the night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
